Forgotten King's Return
__TOC__ The event started on July 23, 2015 and lasted for 6 days. Lore The Forgotten King of Camelot has returned to claim his crown! Arthur's despotic father, Uther Pendragon, marches on Camelot, ready to take back the throne from his upstart son. Defend Camelot from this tyrant in the Forgotten King's Return! During this event gather Crowns for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the look out for Arhtur's father Uther Pendragon and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, Uther Pendragon has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with Uther Pendragon's Domineering Will allows him to decrease enemy skill proc by 10%. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Crowns you find during the Forgotten King's Return: *Igraine: 4 Bonus Crowns *Arthur Pendragon: 4 Bonus Crowns *Sir Galahad: 3 Bonus Crowns *Lancelot The Young: 3 Bonus Crowns *Tristan: 2 Bonus Crowns Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Uther Pendragon on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a ... boss card on both Easy and Hard levels * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, or 10x Crowns *1x King's Chest *4x Ascension Shard *2x Ascension Stone *Max Level Veteran Paladin *Max Level Keeper of the Glade *Max Level Moonlight Berserker Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Crowns *10x Arena Ticket *1x Summon Stone *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion *2x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *Golden Arse *Max Level Keeper of the Glade *Max Level Moonlight Berserker *Max Level Defiled Hippogriff Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Uther Pendragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x King's Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Uther Pendragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x King's Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Uther Pendragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x King's Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Uther Pendragon, 10x Summon Stones, 10x King's Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x King's Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x King's Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x King's Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x King's Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x King's Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x King's Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Mana Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Mana Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stones * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Mana Potion * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stone * 150000 -20x Mana Potion * 200000 - Uther Pendragon * Every 10K after - 1x Mana Potion Possible Chest Outcome * Uther Pendragon * Igraine * Arthur Pendragon * Tristan * Keeper of the Glade * Moonlight Berserker * Lunar Disciple * Court Magician * Time Wizard * Defiled Hippogriff * 5x, 10x Ascension Stones * 2x Summon Stone Category:Events